


Behilda (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: Nexomon as gen 1 Pokémon [1]
Category: Nexomon, Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Nexomon reimagined as gen 1 Pokémon.
Series: Nexomon as gen 1 Pokémon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Behilda (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I picked this one as the first in the series because it is my starter. I love ghost types.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/GXN8bnIEPoL9d0Z8W8YxeHKvgLcxqOqQiS4EnVDQbYabVt5MGq6xLVmSclewgGC-55i69UKS0i_o6tX_A9yLzMr5FMlMRIG9MT_brgptWXHaTz9BGUM2VVRKF8GlQS5Qk2vKtfgxdw=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
